ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaris
Ikaris is a third generation member of the Eternals, an evolutiona ry offshoot of humanity who possesses extraordinarily long life spans and superhuman powers. He was born over twenty thousand years ago to two members of the Eternals living in the Eternal city on Titan. At the time of the Great Cataclysm that devastated Titan thousands of years ago, Ikaris aided Starfox in guiding an ark carrying Eternal survivors. He then helped Starfox in his quest to defeat Thanos. Powers and Abilities Ikaris is one of the most powerful Eternals in existence. * Eternal Physiology: Like all Eternals, his lifeforce is augmented by cosmic energy and he has total mental control over his physical form and bodily processes even when he is asleep or unconscious. ** Immortality: He is unable to die by age and is resistant to diseases and toxins to an unknown degree. ** Superhuman Strength: Ikaris is stronger than the average Eternal and most others (with the exception of Thanos, Gilgamesh, Interloper-equal in strength, and Hyperion of Earth-712). ** Superhuman Durability: He has an extraordinary level of durability capable of being submerged in lava or struck by Red Hulk and Hercules. ** Superhuman Stamina: Cosmic energy bolsters Ikaris's metabolism so that he does not tire from any physical exertion. ** Regeneration: Should Ikaris be injured somehow, he could regenerate any injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die through an injury that disperses a significant portion of his body molecules, or if he is injured after his mental control over his body is somehow broken. ** Flight: Ikaris can levitate himself by mentally manipulating gravitons (subatomic particles carrying the force of gravitational attraction between atoms) around himself. He can also levitate other persons and objects, even while simultaneously levitating himself. Ikaris is able to fly via self-levitation at approximately 850 miles per hour (1.1 times the speed of sound), a rate of speed most other Eternals cannot match. ** Psionics: Ikaris has low level psychic abilities, enabling him to scan the superficial thoughts of any mind less adept than his own. He can mentally create illusions so as to disguise himself. Ikaris can also psionically manipulate atoms and molecules so as to transform an object's shape. However, Ikaris is only a second-level adept on a five level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. He can rearrange molecules in the air so as to create a virtually impenetrable shield about himself. ** Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Ikaris can project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. Ikaris can project a maximum concussive force of at least 260 pounds per square inch. He can project heat of a maximum temperature of at least 3,000 Fahrenheit, hot enough to melt iron. It takes about one minute for him to attain this maximum temperature. Because Ikaris's heat beams can vaporize solid objects, they are often called his disintegration beams, The maximum range for his energy beams is about 200 feet. Ikaris is a fourth level adept on a five-level scale (the fifth level being the highest) in this discipline. The expenditure of cosmic energy in this way continually for several hours will temporarily deplete Ikaris's physical strength, but not his resistance to injury, although it will temporarily increase his sensitivity to pain. He will rapidly return to normal after such lengthy energy expenditure is over. At maximum this beams are capable of hurt red hulk and hercules. ** Teleportation: Ikaris can teleport himself psionically, but prefers not to do so, since, like other Eternals, he finds the self-teleportation process physically unpleasant. He can also teleport other people along with himself. ** Enhanced Senses: Through a thousand years of training, Ikaris has vastly sharpened his senses to an extent that he would be able to warn the rest of the Eternals when the Celestials returned. Category:Heroes Category:Eternals